comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-04-15 - Superhero-ing and Sex Talk
It's a sunny day in Metropolis and people go about their business with smiles on their faces, just a regular wednesday for many, but not for the workers at the Bank of Metropolis, who have just witnessed the stunning superheroine that was supposed to save them being brutally punched out of the bank through the window by the gigantic Elephant Man mid-speech. Outside a red flash is seen zooming out of the bank through the glass and crushing into a parked car, alarms everywhere ringing as Valkyrie moans and shakes her head. Blinking a few times the caped heroine looks inside the bank at the creature that just made her nose bleed "What the heck! People don't respect a good entrance anymore...", she mumbles, standing up a bit dizzy before reaching for the gigantic golden sword that is by her foot, holding it tightly with a grin. "Guess I'll just have to get rough with you too, since you are going all Ultimate Warrior on my ass...". http://images.wikia.com/marvel_dc/images/c/c3/Elephant_Man.JPG" Kara Zor-El was busy on the top of the Daily Planet, heroically.... eating her lunch of a chili dog. It doesn't matter that she doesnt need to eat. Krypton didn't have junk food and Earth junk food is delicious! Heck, with the whole 'not worrying about gaining weight' thing? It's a wonder she isnt stuffing her face 24/7. Why on the top of the Daily Planet? No pointing and staring about it. It's hard to eat when people are taking pictures. When her super-hearing picks up the sound of cars crashing, a window shattering, and powerful punches (not to mention gunfire from the rather useless bank security at Elephant Man's impervious hide), she looks over where it comes from. "Crap!" and quickly eats the last bite before flying towards the action. When she notices Valkyrie's there fighting, she pauses in midair to see how the fight progresses before coming in on it. She already learned a few times that sometimes superheroes don't like when you come in and just 'do everything' with that Solomon Grundy thing with the JSA fight. Valkyrie wastes no time as the creature charges her, yelling to match the villain's trumpeting sounds as they both clash. Comparing strength is particularly hard between the two, but Barbara seems to match the creature at least in enthusiasm, as she laughs hysterically before ducking under the hulking creature, being far more agile and, apparently, far more combat savvy than Elephant Man. The warrior stops a moment to mock the creature, raising her sword easily towards the giant. "Oh boy, your mommy must be so fat that when her beeper goes off people think she's backing up!", and laughing at the far slower anthropomorph Valkyrie charges him once again, a plan in her eyes. Still turning Elephant Man trumpets once again, but before he can come up with a retort the giant, luminous golden sword Dragonfang is buried on the back of his leg, cutting his hamstring. It is a very effective move by the blonde, but it's gruesome to watch as blood sprays out of the villain, who wails in agony, falling on his knees. "Still interested in showing me your second trunk!?" Kara Zor-El winces as she sees that. And as much as she thinks Valkyrie can beat Elephant Man, she becomes a little concerned about the possibility of that victory being from chopping his head off. So she flies down to where Valkyrie is, stopping floating a few feet off the ground. "Hey... So um... you look busy. Doing really well actually by the way." she says, looking over at where Elephant Man is on his knees. She lands lightly on the street. "Um... not sure how I should ask this but... you're not going to kill him or anything, right?" Valkyrie's expression changes to one of mild ecstasy to a completely beaming, happy face of pure joy at seeing Kara again, especially in her uniform "Kar-UPERGIRL! This is not Kara this is Supergirl!", she smiles nervously as she goes to the younger girl looking around to see if anyone heard what she said. Being that they are in the center of a very violent and bloody battle of superbeings that is not the case, as most people as far as they can get, and Elephant Man is almost crying, trying to stand. Hugging Kara tightly after sticking her sword on the ground Valkyrie kisses the girl's cheek "I am SO glad you think I'm doing well! Oh my gods you don't know how -much- that means to me! And... no... I totally can, though, if you want?", Barbara adds, trying hard to get on Kara's good side. Kara Zor-El smiles with a bit of embarrasment as the brave warrioress suddenly goes fangirl on her with the hugging and kissing the cheek. She smiles "Actually I don't really hide that my name is Kara Zor-El. I have a different secret identity name anyway." She then pauses and shakes her head rapidly. "Nonono, don't kill him. Just... you know, knock him out and the police here will probably have him taken away to some supervillain high security prison." She then smiles again, "I'll just stand aside and watch you do your thing okay?" Valkyrie feels the pressure of having Kara watching her actions now, and nodding a bit less confident in herself the asgardian beauty looks at the fallen villain with some pity, moving to face him properly while the creature keeps thanking Supergirl for convincing the sword-wielding crazy chick not to chop his head off. Looking at Kara again to fake a smile, trying to hide her insecurities about how Supergirl will see her in action, Valkyrie feels she has to make a speech. "O-Okay, v-villain! Thoust hast beenst mad. BAD! And the right for a lawyer... By the gods or something...", and Barbara is starting to sweat profusely. Kara can hear her heart beating hard in her chest before she raises her sword at Elephant Man and brings it down, flatly, to knock him out. "OH JESUS, LADY! WHAT THE HELL!?", the creature yells as Valkyrie probably didn't use her strength properly, not desiring to be overly violent in front of Supergirl. "OHMIGODS, DIE! DIIIIIE!", Barbara screams, freaked out at her own incompetence and at the creature's resilience, and a couple more of hard-as-hell, ground-shaking swats to Elephant Man's head with the blunt of her dragonbone sword the creature is out, and Barbara is facepalming. The crowd is silent at this bizarre scene, some clap slowly. "I'm a failure...", she mumbles, blushing. Kara Zor-El suddenly feels sort of guilty for this. She's really not used to people being so intimidated by her presence. Especially other heroes. Heck, a lot of villains even tend to think since she's not her cousin that she's not as big of a threat. But having someone get so nervous around her to IMPRESS her of all things - that's a new one. She could hear Barbara's heart beating a mile a minute during that. She floats over and lands again, walking the last few steps over. "What? No... no, you did ... great. Just great! I mean... he's out now after all, right?" She nudges Elephant Man's head a bit with her foot. "I mean I totally understand how difficult it can be to gauge just how much a person needs to sometimes hold back, especially with superstrong bad guys. You don't want to do it too hard and like... kill them, but if you hold back too much it's not as effective." She then pauses. "The die...die... thing was maybe a bit... off? But.. um.... still worked right?" One thing can be said about Barbara's admiration for Kara is that a few words from the alien can make Valkyrie smile and feel better about herself. Letting her huge sword drop on the ground with a loud CLANG! of metal the older blonde just hugs Supergirl in the middle of the bank, tight. "Thanks, Kara...", Barbara's heart now beating fast but better, as she seems to be calmer. Before disengaging from her friend the asgardian kisses Kara's cheek again and winks "You always totally say exactly what I need to hear!", and crouching to grab her sword she admits. "The die part I think was just me freaking out... back when I lived in shitholes all over New York I used to say the same thing when a cockroach got into my apartment... Oh gods... I lost my SHIT when that happened... still do!", she chuckles and stands, looking her friend over "You look -great- in your costume... LOVE the symbol... and the belt? Oh my gosh... just SO stylish!", she smirks while walking out of the scene with her friend, looking around kinda bummed nobody is taking pictures, but then again, Kara is here, so it's even better! Kara Zor-El smiles as they walk off while the police sirens can be heard in the distance. Probably the MPD or SPD. Kara looks over at her friend as they head out. "Really big sword by the way. I learned how to use one too, back on Themyscira, but it wasnt like... big like that." Plus she was always better at the staff than the sword, judging from how many times Artemis would win when training her in swordsmanship. "Oh, this? This is Dragonfang! It's made out of real dragonbone or something! It's magical and it does all kinds of cool things, like this!", and with a blinding burst of light Barbara is dressed just like Kara in her Supergirl outfit, hers looking quite more inapropriate and far like a "Sexy Superman" Halloween costume, due the asgardian's build. "Awesome, right?! It -totally- lets me save tons in laundry and shopping! Oh my gods, this was the best sword ever made for a girl, I swear!", she chuckles and hugs Kara with one arm again "So! How did you get notice I was fighting that monster?" Kara Zor-El gets hugged as they walk along. As she's pulled up to her friend, she says, "That's really cool actually! Um.... I can see that being confusing to the onlookers. They already were calling you Supergirl back in the bar." She giggles a bit. Then looks up over at her again and answers her question, "Oh... and I was just having lunch on top of that building over there." She points off at the distance at the Daily Planet in the skyline, a few miles away. "Heard gunshots and a window breaking and sounds of fighting, looked over in this direction and saw what was happening, so I figured I'd come over to help." She smiles. "Though you didn't seem to need any so that's all good." Concentrating on her sword the girl changes clothes again, back to her armored version of Thor Girl, a flowing cape behind her and everything. "I don't need help!?", she chuckles some, looking away a bit "I could have killed that guy without a second thought... if you were not there, I mean... I totally need help. In fact, I kinda need all the help I can get! I want these people to like me! And they seemed creeped out by the end! It was totally heart-breaking... they see me as a crazy girl in a costume with some groovy powers! I want them to look at me like they look at you!", she finishes, smiling at Kara. "I want them to see the awesome heroine I can be! I want a bit of respect... you know? I'm a total screw-up!" Kara Zor-El smiles. "Well um... I think they were just weirded out that you were hitting him while yelling 'Die die die'" She then smiles. "And when they look at me they usually just wonder why my cousin isnt there instead." Whether or not that's true, that's how Kara feels people think of her. "And you're not a screw-up, and I'm sure you'll get respect after people have seen you in action more. It takes time. I'm still waiting to get some respect too. You do not want to know the bad press I've gotten already. And that Toon Titans cartoon with me in it always talking about my skirt and me saying 'Shadows of Rao' and 'Great Scott'." She pauses. "I don't say that at all. I don't know where they even get that." Barbara laughs out loud at her own freaking out over Elephant Man's resistance "OH MAN, I hope they didn't tape that!", laughing merrily at the thought and picturing herself all flustered. "I totally got crazy there, and hey, you are respected, okay? First of all, you have one fan -right here-, and also, you have tons of more! Where do you think I buy all my stuff?! People -love- you everywhere, and of course some people get all pervy about you, but hey, that's being a celebrity. I -wish- I had that kind of recognition!", she smiles and adds "AND a TV Show that got all the wrong things about me! They could, like, make me a super inteligent cientist or something and I would -still- love it! You are a rock star! And you should totally be, because you rock!" Kara Zor-El nudges Valkyrie with her elbow a bit. "Sure I am. Suuure. Total rock star." She grins. "I'm only really known because people say 'there's Superman's little cousin. Doesn't matter that I'm older than he is. I used to baby sit him and change his diapers you know." She grins more. "And I'm pretty sure no one took pictures of that last part. Well...maybe the security cameras from the bank. But other than that, I didnt see any." She looks around. "Hey, feel like doing anything or are you on some sort of rounds?" "Wow! Either all you kryptons are super age-defying MILFs or your men grow super fast, because you totally look like a normal girl!", Valkyrie says with a smile, ruffling Kara's hair in return for the elbow, hugging Kara yet again before she responds "Rounds? Well... no! I mean... is that how you guys work? Because... now that I think of it, it makes total sense! But no! I am super free, and, like, if you want to do anything, I am up for it! But I have -zero- cash, so if we are going to do something it's gotta be 100 free!", she smiles a bit awkwardly, embarassed "Is that possible? I mean... my credit is -bad- and I have no way of asking any money from the bank!" Kara Zor-El smiles a bit. "No, I was in stasis for 30 years when I was coming to Earth. There was a little problem with my ship - it got caught in the explosion of my planet and it took a lot longer for me to get here. I was originally supposed to land at the same time and raise Kal... er... Superman and protect him. You know, keep him safe. But I got here 30 years late and he was already grown up and pretty much doesn't need me to protect him at this point. Obviously." She nods a little. "Some of us do rounds. Others have a more .... be there whenever you need us there' thing. It helps when you can pretty much see and hear wherever you want on the planet for that, though. Oh and... don't worry about money. I sold some Kryptonian technology a couple of months ago for a million dollars. And that apartment building. So... we're pretty good on doing stuff, whether it costs money or not. Sorta good that I have cash because my credit's non-existent. I mean.... I'm pretty sure no one's going to give me a credit card anyway - I'm not even a citizen of any country on the planet." They cross the street with people all watching them. Especially since they're both dressed like Supergirl. Kara then asks, "Hey.... would you mind if we fly somewhere for a bit - I think we're probably causing a distraction." she says after a car almost hits another car because the driver was busy looking at the 'Supergirls.' "You will totally have to repeat everything to me later, because I will completely forget by the time I get home and get it written in my notebook!", the asgardian admits with a smile, looking around at the chaos they are both causing by walking around aimlessly on the street. With a smirk, and sometimes waving to people, Valkyrie leans closer "YEah... so... about this flying thing... the first thing I did when I got my powers was swinging my sword so I could fly like Thor. It did not work at all... and I still am pretty uncertain if I can even fly at all... so... do you ming if we jog, or something?", the woman smiles a bit, sheepish. "I mean, I would love to fly, but it just -not- happening anytime soon!" Kara Zor-El smiles and puts her hand around Valkyrie's waist as she's describing how she can't fly. Then she flies up with Valkyrie beind held by her. "If I'm being out of line just let me know and we'll go right back down." She takes her hand and quickly moves to hold Valkyrie's hand instead of her waist when she starts flying forward, allowing her to at least get the sensation of flight even if it's not under her own power. "I figure if you're dressing like me right now ..." she winks. "OHMIGODS!", the woman inhales sharply, hugging Kara Zor-El tightly around the neck, some of her bravery instantly leaving her as Barbara's feet leave the ground "This is -not- like flying Pegasus!", she says, proceeding to wrap one of her legs around Kara's, at least until Supergirl lets her 'fly' like the Kryptonian, which takes some self-control from Valkyrie not to giggle and laugh hysterically. Mid-flight the woman whistles, nervously, and Kara can hear a thunderous neigh coming from behind them both and, from thin air, a large, black winged stallion shows up flying beneath Barbara, it's whole demeanor -very- menacing, unlike Valkyrie's. The well-muscled creature remains flying just under the girl. "Y-You know... just in case I fall! Or something!", she chuckles nervously. Kara Zor-El blinks. "You have a pegasus?" she asks, curiously. She'd seen only one or two of them. Once at Themyscira - it was something Harbinger had showed her as long as they were quiet so as not to spook it. And once when she had seen Shining Knight, who had one called Winged Victory. Kara looks over at Valkyrie. "Um... want me to let you go onto your pegasus instead?" she asks, considering that the flying steed seems to not like the idea of Kara doing this with his owner. "Are you -kidding- me!? I fly on grumpy down there all the time! THIS is totally new! He's just totally jealous of you wingless flying!", the girl chuckles before closing her eyes, feeling the wind on her face, while the incredibly strong, and big, horse flies through the air along with the two blondes, it's aggressive behavior somewhat not too sympathetic to Barbara or Kara, maybe the horse is just naturally unruly, even if it does obey Valkyrie. "It's a present from the All-Father! I can him Pegasus, because he flies and he's, like, mythologic and stuff!", indicating that maybe the poor horse has a proper name, given the asgardian's connection to nordic myths, not greek ones. Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Well... that's what I've heard winged horses are called, though I thought that was more of a taxonomical name ... is that his actual name?" She winces as the horse REALLY doesnt seem to like her (or is jealous possibly?). "Do you want to go anywhere in particular?" Kara asks while looking down to see if anything is happening that needs attention. "... What!? Tacin... WHAT!?", the girl chuckles and shakes her head, as if she got dizzy just from hearing the word "Is... is it copyrighted or something!? Because Thor Girl was totally shot down because of it! And I'm trying to be on the law's side!", the girl comments, looking down at the winged creature "I thought he liked the name!", she mumbles as the creature once again neighs in fury. Maybe it doesn't. "What do superheroes do when they are not, like, fighting crime?! The Avengers have the Avengers' Mansion, which can only be -totally- rockin' and I bet you know a few places that are -cool-. Or maybe we should go to Latveria and free people of dictatorship! I don't know!?" Kara Zor-El watches. "Taxonomical. It means the scientific name for a winged horse. Plural is pegasi." She grins and shakes her head. "I'm pretty sure if it WAS copyrighted, which it isnt, that would have run its course by a couple of thousand years." She listens as they fly along, "Well.... I don't know about a lot of others, but some have secret identities where they have normal lives..." She shrugs. "Others don't bother with a secret identity and just do, well... I guess stuff like anyone else would do. Watch TV, go to movies, play sports, all that sort of stuff. I have a job as a waitress at this diner in San Francisco, though I'm not in a secret identity there. I mean... I have a secret identity... I really should use it more. It just feels like lying though. I've always been Kara Zor-El. It's not like I used to have some other name then became.. you know... this." "Taxinomic?! They have a scientific name for winged horses!? Hah! Science is wacky!", Valkyrie laughs and smirks, looking around the city, trying to take in the scenery around them both. "You should -totally- bother with a secret identity! It's kinda like in a relationship, sometimes roleplaying is HOT as hell! It makes things more exciting, and maybe it will, I don't know, actually make you a bubble you can run to when things get too bad on your superhero life, like my closet used to be when Mr. Salmon slammed the door looking for rent! You could -totally- get a kick out of being Kaaarrina? Karina, the super hip DJ from uptown who loves to collet glass poneys and never takes no for an answer!" Kara Zor-El just blinks and looks at Valkyrie for a few seconds as she makes up a secret identity idea for her. "O...kay." She shakes her head a moment then says, "In any case, I do actually have one - I just barely use it. I mean... even when I'm with my boyfriend I'm not using a secret identity. Sort of wonder if that was a bad idea - it might put him in dan-" She stops mid-sentence, looking down. "I need to put you on your pegasus..." she says before flying over pegasus and letting valkyrie drop on his back, before zooming downwards through the cloud cover. What was she looking at? Hard to tell since there are clouds IN THE WAY. Taking the reigns of Pegasus in her hands the blonde looks down at Supergirl descending onto the clouds, a smirk on her lips as she pats her grumpy, but obedient horse. "Now -that's- a superheroine!", Barbara says to herself before diving after Kara, using her sword to change her costume back to how it was when they met, asgardian armor akin to Thor's, trying to go after the flying girl. Down on Metropolis Supergirl can see a car zig-zagging along the streets while police is hot on persuit, but far behind, as the drivers of the running van seem to lack any pity for other people's lives, endangering everyone that decided to be on their general path today. At times driving on the sidewalk, or ignoring the glaring, red lights of transit, the van tries to escape the cops while the man in the passenger's seat every now and then comes out through the window to shoot any persuing cars. Kara Zor-El flies down towards the fleeing van. When she sees they're about to run over an old woman crossing the street, instead of picking up the van like she ordinarily would do, she quickly gets in front of the crosswalk, between the pedestrian and the oncoming van, allowing it to hit into her! I a moment they are almost outrunning the police, and the other there's a girl destroying their car as she simply stands there, looking beautiful and confident. The whole van bends and breaks, one of the bandits flying through the windshield, the one that kept shooting back, but Kara can easily grab him on his way to the pavement. Up there Valkyrie is flying down and keeps talking to her horse "HA! OH GODS! Did you see that, Pegasus!?", the horse neighs and appears angry "She is SO cool, OH EM GEE! She's so, like, sure of herself! I love it! Where's my iPhone, I should totally be taking pics of this!" Kara Zor-El grabs the bandit by the collar when he goes crashing through the windshield - the one who was shooting at police. "That's what happens when you don't wear a seatbelt like your friend." she says, catching him before he becomes a smear on the pavement. She puts a hand on the van while holding the criminal by the scruff of his shirt, pushing the van back a bit since the front of it had bent around her from how fast it was going. Then, putting her hand on her hip, she talks to the one behind the wheel of the disabled getaway van. "So, surrendering to the police that are coming this way, right?" she asks casually. "WRONG!", the one on the driver's seat says, laughing at Kara's face, clumsily taking off his seatbelt and trying to get the door open for a moment, finally managing to after a few tries and falling on the asphalt. Scrambling and standing fast, the man goes for his pocket and takes out an emerald, showing it to Kara. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW, SUPERGIRL?! Feeling weak already!? OH yes! I knew this would come in handy! HAH!", the man shoves his fist closer to Kara as if she could feel the heat emanating from the thing. "I'm not going down, bitch!" Up there Valkyrie is taking pictures with her iPhone, that is, until the man takes the rock out, taunting and teasing Kara. She draws Dragonfang and narrows her eyes "Wait a minute there...". She is ready to strike. Valkyrie says, "It's just an emerald!" Kara Zor-El quirks an eyebrow as the man is pointing what looks like... yep, it's an emerald. Not Kryptonite. He's pointing an emerald at her. For a split second she was actually thinking of how to stop him even when he had kryptonite, given he was still a good distance from her. But it's an emerald. And emeralds are not deadly to Kryptonians. She listens as he rants at her about how she's feeling weak. By the time he's about 3 feet away, still holding that emerald at her, she shrugs a bit. Then throws the criminal she's holding into him, letting them both crash to the ground. She walks over to pick up the emerald, then walks over to where the criminals are both on the ground. "W-What!?", exclaims the man as his partner is thrown at him and actually serves as weight to keep him on the ground "Y-You are not vulnerable to kryptonite like your brother?!", the man stutters, looking around to see people getting out of their cars and some police arriving. "Please don't turn us in! I need this money for milk!", the guy blatantly lies, trying to appeal to Kara's apparent innocence. Up on the sky Valkyrie slaps her horse's neck and goes "OH YEAH! She's too much for him! EVEN with kryptonite! Bad ass! Man... this girl can kick some major ass! Lets go, Pegasus!", and with it the asgardian lands beside the young Supergirl, grinning "Who's the best superheroine in town?! God damn, you are good!". Dropping from Pegasus Valkyrie taps Kara's back. Kara Zor-El rubs the bridge of her nose as the guy lies to her. "Um... okay I need to explain something. First... he's my cousin, not my brother. Two... you have over 2.2 million dollars in that van. X-ray vision. I can see how much you have. That's a whole lot for milk. And three .. you're human. Now... if you know what a lie detector is, you should know that it can measure stuff like your heartbeat and perspiration and breathing to tell when someone's lying. And I have super-hearing and vision. And I can already tell you're lying from that - because you're NOT a good liar." She doesn't mention 'four, this is an emerald, idiot.' No need to rub salt in the wound of stupidity on this guy's behalf. She smiles over at Valkyrie as the police cars pull up and the police run to the criminals, yelling at them to freeze and stuff, even though they're alraedy on the ground. She waits while the police put them in the car, then Kara looks over at Valkyrie and smiles. "Actually..." She pauses, holding the emerald. "Here. It's actually probably worth a couple of thousand dollars, and I'm thinking he actually BOUGHT this so it's not like you'd be taking something stolen ... here you go. It's an emerald. Not Kryptonite." Valkyrie looks at the emerald, and then at Kara, and then to the emerald again, repeating the process a few times before she just leans to kiss Supergirl right on the lips. It is not at all sexual, at all, her lips are kept shut, and it seems like more of an attempt to show tenderness beyond just a kiss on the cheek. It's not brief, maybe a few seconds long, and Barbara lets out a "MMMMMmmmmm!" while she is at it, and then hugs Kara tight. Supergirl has seen her flirt with people before, namely the men at the bar, but she is simply not that with her. It's something genuine, from someone who never had anyone watching over her. Oh, and cameras flash around them. "You are so good to me... I don't know if I will -ever- repay you... but I'll try. You're the first person who ever did anything for me without expecting anything in return, and I will me damned if I don't repay you somehow, someday. I promise you, Kara. Really, really do.". Pegasus neighs at the people still filming this heartfelt, and very public, hug, enough to make the mortals close to the girls go about their business. "mmfffghs?" goes a rather startled Kara when she gets kissed on the lips. First Poison Ivy (seriously, the first kiss she EVER has is with Poison Ivy trying to poison her?). Then that thing with Karen (especially odd for your ALTERNATE UNIVERSE SELF to do that). Now Valkyrie. She's a bit too startled to protest, in fact. Female criminals could definitely use this strategy against Kara in the future. And of course there are cameras taking pictures. So there's going to be all sorts of stuff Kara's going to ahve to now explain to her friends. To Dedrick. Oh Rao, to Kal too. Plus Cat Grant or G. Gordon Godfrey will probably report something about how Kara's a wild child now and cheating on her human boyfriend with another superheroine. Probably some digs at Amazons as well. When Valkyrie breaks the kiss and hug, Kara's just standing there a bit in shellshock. A long pause, then she shakes her head out of the stupor. "Um.. yeah. Yeah it's ok Ba-Valkyrie. There's nothing you need to repay. Honest." On a stark contrast, Valkyrie doesn't care one bit and she barely seems to notice the cameras taking pictures because of the kiss. To the other blonde they seem to be there because Kara is so awesome. Resting both palms over Kara's shoulder the other blonde smiles at her friend twitching her nose. Despite her teary eyes and throaty voice the asgardian manages to say everything without breaking into crying. "Of -course- there's need to repay! Oh my gosh, it has... you are like, literally, the first person who has ever given me anything for free... not expecting some quick venture to the backroom or a solo audition back at your place. I pr-", and a voice in the crowd yells "KISS AGAIN!", while a couple of old ladies just shake their heads "Superheroes these days... back in MY day they left these things out of the street!". Barbara frowns, and then her eyes widen, as if she managed to think for a second. And then she laughs, and turning around she says "Sorry boys! No more kissing in the street! We are taking this back home!". And turnign to Kara she says as if it's not obvious "We totally should bail!" Kara Zor-El looks totally embarrassed by what Barbara says about 'taking this back home.' "She doesn't mean.... I mean... ugh." By the time Valkyrie turns to Kara to say they should bail, Kara's flying up and away from the cameras. After she's high enough up, she waits for Valkyrie and Pegasus. It doesn't take much for Valkyrie to reach Kara with Pegasus, although when she finally breaches the clouds the Asgardian seems to be looking for Kara. When she finally gets to the other blonde she smirks and flashes her emerald before stuffing into her bracelet. "You were totally perfect down there with those thugs! I was like totally dazzled! You are such a perfect superheroine!", the woman praises Kara without end, not even touching the subject that led to Kara's abrupt escape. What's more bizarre, Barbara doesn't do it out of tact: apparently she just doesn't connect that and Supergirl leaving -at all-. Kara Zor-El smiles, VERY awkwardly. Maybe Valkyrie's in LOVE with her. Erk! "Um yeah. Thanks." She fidgets in the air, fiddling her hands a bit. "Sooooo um..... yeah" She looks around. "Thanks." she says a second time, trying to figure how to ask about the kiss. Then decides to go about it by NOT asking about the kiss. She nods to herself. Good idea, Kara. She flies over, though within enough distance in case Valkyrie decides to try to make out with her or something. "So... um... any idea what you'd feel like doing? We could figure out which apartment in my building you can have if you want? Maybe one on the upper floors if you want your um... you know... Pegasus to be able to land there on one of the upper balconies? There are about 4 apartments with rooftop access to the rooftop garden area. "Sure...", Barbara says as she watches Kara's flying a bit farther, avoiding eye-contact, and suddenly she realizes she messed something up. Bad. Like she always does. Her heart starts to beat faster, but Valkyrie tries to power through her ache and just fly with her friend. Somehow Pegassus stop neighing and being all ferocious, apparently pleased with Valkyrie's suffering as she hugs it for support. That's one mean creature. As soon as they land, however, Barbara's voice can be heard by Kara as she inquires, the tone low and a bit hoarse, Valkyrie's throat a bit dry. "S-So... what did I do wrong? Was it me showing up with you? I can totally stay on the background, I know how to do that very well! Is it Pegasus? Was he mean to you in any way!?", the woman frowns, completely lost and confused. "I can change! Whatever it's wrong I can totally change!" Kara Zor-El slows down so Pegasus and Valkyrie can catch up to her, then once alongside her, Kara shakes her head. "No ... you didnt do anything wrong. I'm fine with you showing up with me. I'm just not used to getting um.... you know.... made out with in public. Plus on camera." She pauses. "With other women. I was just sorta caught by surprise. I get embarrassed sometimes." She then looks over at Barbara and smiles. "It's all okay. Don't change a thing, you're great the way you are." "... wait... I didn't mean... I... we didn't make out! We totally didn't! I mean... I'm no kryptonwoman, I don't know how you guys do there, if that's how you guys do I'm super sorry, but it... I... I was just... you know... I just like you so much!", the girl admits awkwardly, her fingers entwined with each other as she looks to one side, and then the other, her body bending and twisting, blushing some. She moves -a lot- when embarassed. "I have a hard time imagining anyone not -wanting- to make out with you, but I am totally not! It would make this all weird! I mean, I am so, so, so sorry! Seriously! I promise I am not doing again! Ever! Okay?", the girl says smiling, getting close to Kara but stopping some good few feet from the kryptonian, resisting her usually friendly, and a bit too physical, way of showing affection. Leaning, she just taps Kara's shoulder, and nods "Here. I will be super normal from now on! Promise!" Barbara entwines two fingers and holds them up, kissing her own knuckle "Promise! For real" Kara Zor-El smiles. Then even giggles a bit. "It's okay. Really. You don't have to change who you are. I was just startled - that's all. My first kiss was actually from this supervillainess called Poison Ivy. First kiss." Long pause. "She used tongue - she had some synthetic kryptonite lipstick which worked on my cousin and she thought it was going to work on me too." She pauses. "Still... it was my FIRST kiss so... sorta that sorta thing startles me when I'm not expecting it." She giggles again. "I probably should be more hip and witk it though - one of my teammates is just as open about sexuality. You should totally meet Kori some time." She pats Valkyrie on the her hand as Valkyrie is tapping her shoulder. "And we didnt even do DATING on Krypton. They had like.... I guess if I said gestation chambers you wouldnt know what that is, right?" "NO. IDEA. Also! I'm not sexually open, you know, I'm not a slut or something!", the girl says with a smirk, obvious taking the expression as something more negative than it is "And I'm sorry you were abused by this woman... so weird... never saw a woman on To Catch a Predator! She must be a lonely person.", the girl muses, looking up for a moment before she rubs Supergirl's arm, smiling warmly "Well, if you want to be hip and if you want to train kissing, you just let me know, okay? We will make you a -pro-!", the girl says with a giggle. "Krypton sounds like such a boring planet, Kara... I am so glad you are here now! We have dating, friendship with benefits, friends with kids, marriage, gay marriage, Big Love, some losers marry with their right hands...", the girl counts with her fingers, musing "You must have a blast with Dedrick! It's Dedrick, right?" Kara Zor-El just listens to Valkyrie as she talks about ... everything she's talking about. She doesn't at all mention how much she MISSES Krypton and wishes she was back there. Or that she didnt want to leave and would have been happy to stay with her parents for that last day. She knows Barbara probably has glossed over the three times Kara's mentioned that her planet exploded. Which means all her friends adn family on that planet died as well. Instead she smiles as she listens to Barbara talk about kissing and dating and making her a pro (which, if Kara was more familiar with a lot of human terms, she could have misinterpreted with hilarious results). She then nods, getting a bit more cheerful about one thing that Valkyrie says. "Yeah.... I really have a great time with Dedrick. Love him, actually. I mean we havent.... you know. But we kiss a lot, and he doesnt put any pressure on me to go faster than I'm comfortable." Yeah Kara, like faster to the point where you might break your boyfriend. And thank you Karen for cementing that concept in her head. "... You are a virgin?", Barbara takes a moment to let it sink in, her face completely frozen on the last expression she had before Kara drops this bomb on her. Valkyrie tries to blink a few times and she even manages to give her friend a weird, forced smile before she tilts her head to the side "... because that is super okay and normal, very responsible!". Wow. Maybe Barbara is lucky she got super powers because she can't act for shit. She still tries not to be -that- friend, and just nods, obviously meaning to say completely the opposite but, for the first time ever, noticing that it might not be a good idea to pressure Kara. "SO! These CLOUDS, huh? SO beautiful here in Metropolis!", she speaks, nodding to herself "So many clouds. Everywhere. Youshouldtotallyhavesex." Nice, Barbara. Perfect. Kara Zor-El just looks at Valkyrie, totally embarrassed. Especially since it's not exactly a 'virgin by choice' - more of a virgin because on she's superstrong and invulnerable and has been told she'd probably destroy her boyfriend by being intimate without destroying his ... er... well... readers, you get the idea. Instead, Kara just says, "Yeah. I'm... responsible. That's totally why I havent..." She nods to herself, and at her friend. She smiles a bit as Valkyrie starts talking about clouds. And how 'sheshouldtotallyhavesex.' Kara murmurs, "Trust me, I think about it a lot." Poor Roy knows what almost happened when she was under the influence of red Kryptonite where she didnt have her inhibitions keeping her in check. "Oh look, there's the apartment building. We can land on the roof garden if Pegasus is okay with staying there." Valkyrie presses her ankles against the flanks of Pegasus' stomach, forcing the hulking beast down before she leans and puts both hands between his ears. Girl talk! "If you think a lot about you should totally do it! He won't think you are a slut! I mean, I never had a boyfriend who gave a damn about me, but I'm sure you are smarter than that! He will -totally- jump at the opportunity!", the woman says, confiding in Kara "Also, I heard that if you don't use it you lose it! But that was my first boyfriend saying... and he was a douchebag, so I don't know! It worked with me, though... And I don't even begrudge him! It was -SO- good. OH MY GODS it was so good my head almost exploded! At least after the first time. First times -suck- and I am SO sorry you are going to have to go through this!", Barbara says it all while tilting her head to one side, and then another, rolling her eyes, but keeping her hands on Pegasus' ears. Kara Zor-El pauses. "My first boyfriend went evil and left the Earth." So not going to talk more about Solarflare, that insane Tamaranean. She takes a moment to land lightly on the roof. "Plus... remember how I said it's sometimes hard to figure out just how much to gauge strength when fighting someone, because you don't want to do something which might accidentally kill them?" She waits while Barbara talks about how good sex is. Guh. Why can't cold showers work on her! Because she's friggin' invulnerable, that's why. She pauses then says, "Take that information about gauging strength with fighting, then apply that to sex. When you have more involuntary actions." Yep, thanks Karen, for making this the one thing that keeps going through Kara's brain when dealing with this subject. Kara heads to Valkyrie, loops her arma round her waist, and instead of taking the rooftop access, floats with her over to her penthouse's balcony and heads in that way so she can feed Streaky before showing Barbara the other apartments "WELL, sex with super strength should -awesome- I think! Talk about rocking the bed!", the woman chuckles as they both descend, one arm around Kara's neck as they do so, Pegasus flying over the building by himself. "I mean, oh gods, just imaging Thor getting my hair in his hand and really giving it to me, oh my gods... I need to take a step back! I totally don't understand what you mean. Okay, so you can't date human people, so what? Isn't Dedrick some kryptonian fellow? I mean... why would he need a superhero name if he wasn't one?", the woman asks, completely oblivious that Dedrick is not a superhero name. She readies herself for Streaky's ambush, if it comes, looking to one side, and then the other, smirking. Kara Zor-El pauses. "Dedrick's human. And it's not a superhero name. It's ... Dedrick." She doesnt mention that Dedrick IS a metahuman superhero. As Karen had mentioned to Kara, that doesn't really matter, given the still immense difference in strength between her and Dedrick. If anything it makes it harder to gauge. Kara continues, "There are almost no Kryptonians left except me and Kal. And Power Girl." She doesnt say anything more for almost a minute, then superspeeds around the apartment quickly. When she's back where she started, she's in civilian clothes, the apartment's been tidied up, and Streaky's food and water are refilled. You can hear the feline mrrowring, watching from a shelf, staring at Valkyrie with hunters eyes. But then jumps down to go to get his food instead of annihilating the goddess. Which surely he would do, right? She heads over to Valkyrie. "Okay I don't really think you understand how much ... um... look here..." She pauses then goes over to the counter and puts her arm up on the counter in an armwrestling fashion. "Remember with the armwrestling?" She figures she should explain that she's a lot stronger than she was acting even in the armwrestling. "Yeah, I remember!", Barbara slowly walks closer to Supergirl, minding Streaky and bowing to the feline destroyer many times, to feed it's bottomless ego, before she joins Kara at the bar, a smile on her lips. She puts her arm on the desk, and grins. "So, if you were a guy I could bet this is going to lead into hot sex. But it's you, and I am totally lost. What's up?". She puts her hand on Kara's, and shrugs with a wide smile. Kara Zor-El pauses and says, "Yeah.... um... no." Then as she holds onto Kara's hand, Kara says, "Okay. Now ... try using all your strength okay? Seriously - don't hold back at all." She rubs the back of her head uncomfortably as she wants to try to explain the huge strength differential problem that she has with Dedrick, first explained by Power Girl. "Mmmm.. I think this is, like, the worst idea ever. Can't we do something that -won't- destroy your house? I don't control myself as well as you do!", the girl ponders, a bit scared, looking at Kara with some concern, looking at Streaky "Your cat is looking like he knows I'm going to destroy his house, and that is one pissed of cat -already-..." Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "Trust me, it won't destroy the house, just focus on trying to budge my arm." She looks over at Streaky. "Oh just ... eat your food." then looks back at Valkyrie. "Seriously, no holding back, just try focusing on pushing my arm. I just really think I need to show you something." Barbara sighs and begins to move her arm, her biceps bulging as she tries to budge the other girl's arm a bit. Although Valkyrie uses some very impressive strength, she still doesn't go all out, trying to keep herself from tripping and breaking important things. Still, it's far more strength than your usual Asgardian, and she grits her teeth while doing it. Kara Zor-El just stays there, her arm not moving. "Okay um..... a little more than that okay? I'm just trying to let you get a visual about something." She waits, her voice not seeming to have a hint of strain. "Actually ... use both hands." She nods to herself, as she looks over at Streaky briefly, then back at Barbara. Valkyrie tries a bit more, frowning and actually surprised for a change, her eyes wide and completely astonished at what she is seeing. Adding a second hand the blonde asgardian growls some, that is, until she hears a crack on Kara's floor, and that's when she stops, her eyes going from the hole on the floor to Kara's hands, until she backs up and says. "I have no idea how I beat you the first time... you are totally unmovable!", the Valkyrie says surprised, blinking a few times before she looks at the floor and thinks about apologizing, but is unable to, her attention drawn to elsewhere. "You are ridiculously strong! Damn, Kara!" Kara Zor-El nods a little as Valkyrie starts using both hands. "Okay so basically, here's the thing." she sys, still not having the slightest bit of strain in her voice. Then, after Valkyrie stops trying, she aays "Okay so... The point being, yeah ... ridiculously strong. And I'm not nearly as good as my cousin is at holding back. So... I'm pretty sure that my first time ..." she fidgets a second, "Doing... that sort of thing with Dedrick." Okay some more blushing, "Or anyone... I'm pretty sure they're going to get really hurt or worse. Especailly if I'm not in full control of what I'm doing. And even then, there's the whole, well - okay, let me put it like this. You're a lot stronger than any normal human. I'm guessing like, thousands of times stronger. So figure how difficult it's going to be for me to figure out just how much..." Kara gets a little more red-faced with embarrasment, "pressure and ... stuff.... I'll need to hold back on with Dedrick if I'm not totally concentrating on not hurting him. And since I've never been... like that before... I really dont know if I'd be able to hold back well enough, and I don't want to hurt him. Seriously, it scares the life out of me." "... so... you are afraid you are actually going to rip his **** off?", the Asgardian finally comes in terms with it, trying to hold back a smirk. "... You are letting your boyfriend get all blue because of that? Aw, come on now, Kara... you are smarter than that... I mean... well... you must have tried stuff that doesn't involve sticking anything in? Like... Oh boy, I have no idea how to put this to you without making you blush like hell, but... oral?". Although Barbara is finding this somewhat funny, she tries to hold back some. "ALSO... there are toys, if you don't trust your 'control'... and... well... you can use your hands... your breasts... and not to talk positions that you could try that allow you having more control -and- doing it in your pace! There's the Bulging Boar, the Falling Fenris, the Hammerfall... you should totally learn from Asgardians! I can draw if you want?" Kara Zor-El blanches as Valkyrie starts talking about all this. "You know maybe I shouldnt have talked about this..." But then still listens anyway while Barbara talks about toys. Oh Rao she doesnt want to tell her about the 'toys' thing from Karen. No, that will never be spoken of! Then Barbara starts talking about all manner of ASgardian ... what is that. Asgardian sex positions? "The bulg... wha?" Okay, there's at least one area where Kara is not a know-it-all. "No... nono you don't have to draw anything!" she says, waving her hands very quickly. "Actually um... I shouldnt have even talked about this. Rao I'm embarrassed now. Um.. can I just show you the other apartments and you can choose which one you want, okay?" "Okay, we can go and resolve this apartment thing, but I am -not- going to stand around and, like, let -you- stand around without getting all the, well, Super Sex I know you'll love! We will find a way! That's what BFFs are for! Not that I'm your BFF, of course now, or whatever, but, well, you are totally MY BFF. At least. Well! Lets go see those apartments, right?". Interesting thing about Valkyrie is that although she doesn't blush while kissing Kara surrounded by people, she does seems shy while talking about her friendship with Kara, apparently treasuring it above anything else.